


Sticky blanket

by Vokativus



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: A bit sex, Alpha is horny, Brotherly Love, Corny, Earth is younger, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vokativus/pseuds/Vokativus
Summary: Always make sure to lock the door when you are having sex!





	Sticky blanket

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I suck at writing sex-scenes, also: Earth is a bit younger in this one!
> 
> I am currently writing on a longer Ghost-fic but this absolute trash had to be done, I am sorry! ^^  
> I'm a bit ashamed about how corny this one is, but I am a whore for fluff especially involving Earth!
> 
> My english is not the best and I have run this text through countless grammar- and spellchecks but I am still unsure about it, so I deeply apologize if the language is too bad!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway <3

It was this combination of pain and utter pleasure, which Omega craved so dearly.  
That prickling sensation in his belly that increased until everything exploded, releasing all feelings and letting the world spin. Like a flame creeping up a fuse and getting closer and closer to detonation.  
Hot sweat covered his skin and streamed down his quavering body in small drops.  
Alpha’s sharp nails clutched his shoulders while his well-shaped hips rammed with full force against his burning bottom.  
Oh, he felt so dirty.  
But not the kind of dirty you felt after wallowing in a puddle of mud, no.  
It was this private, arousing, and proscribed kind of dirty.  
The kind of dirty that had no place outside the bedroom.

The heated, unsteady breath of the taller Ghoul tickled his neck and made his hairs stand up.  
Omegas eyes were squeezed shut, his own breath came fitfully.  
This wonderful, aching sensation of having Alpha’s member in his anus, something that actually didn’t belong there yet felt oh so right, made him let out a deep and guttural moan.

Omega loved the way the other one dominated him. He wanted more of Alpha, his whole throbbing cock squeezed into his ass. He wanted him to lick his most sensitive parts with that flexible tongue, to pull his hair and to bite his heated flesh until he drew dark, boiling blood.  
He wanted all that and more. So much more!  
It had to go faster! Harder. More painful!  
The thought of Alpha’s defined body against his own softer edges killed him.  
The anticipation of Alpha cumming inside him made him dizzy.  
“More. Go faster!” he cried towards the other Ghoul.  
Panting and with strained appetite in his voice, Alpha answered:  
“Beg for it!”  
Omega grasped himself with his right hand while pressing his face into the pillow, biting the fabric.  
He felt obfuscated and giddy, still the pain kept him in reality and prevented him from sinking into the deepest, misted and unconscious webs of his perception. 

The bright light of the full moon, which gleamed through the window above the bed into the room, painted their bodies silver and made the sweat drops on their skins sparkle.  
The light was cold and stood in contrast to the stuffy air in the room and their hot bodies.  
It seemed almost romantic.  
Almost.  
Their sex was not romantic. It was dirty yet passionate.  
Romantic were the kisses they would exchange in the morning.  
The stolen, sensual glances they shared during a mess and the words they whispered while passing each other.  
But the way they laid together was brutal and lecherous. Growling, screaming, and grunting while enjoying each other.

Omega tried to collect himself.  
He still had his hand at his fervid prick. His breathing became more rapid, and he gritted his pointed teeth.  
Alpha’s name was on his lips, ready to be screamed into the night.  
Ready to put him in a stage of exhilaration.  
Ready to-

A sudden knock on the door disturbed Omega’s thoughts and made the Ghouls look up startled and panting.  
Their hearts raced, but the shock of being interrupted had made them slow down their action.  
A timid and muffled voice was to be heard behind the door.  
“Omega?”  
Omega recognized the voice and cursed internally.  
A further knock and another time the quivering voice: “Omega? Are you awake?”  
The door into the room was opened carefully.  
Omega, whose breathing was still rapid and irregular, shouted panic-stricken: “Wait a second!” before he whispered hectic to Alpha:  
“Pull out”  
“But-,” the other Ghoul protested.  
“PULL OUT!”  
Alpha pulled his still stiff, pulsating cock out of Omega’s arse, who briefly closed his eyes shut, until he hastily grabbed the blanket that was tucked under them and threw it over their bodies.

His heart throbbed; on the one hand because of the wild sex and on the other hand because of the fear that their little brother could see them during their nightly action.  
Earth’s head peered gingerly into the room. Although the room was illuminated by the bright moonlight, he didn’t seem to have seen that his brother’s penis was just plugged in the butt of the other.  
“Omega are you awake?” he asked again trembling and sniffed.  
Beside Omega, Alpha cursed silently while he himself groaned. 

“What is it Earth?“ he panted a little testily.  
A pitiable snivel followed and soft footsteps were to be heard.  
That sound made Omega’s ears prick up.  
“Is everything alright?” he asked warily into the dark.  
When he did not receive an answer, Omega leaned over to the nightstand on his right and put on the little lamp, which immediately brightened the room.  
Due to the sudden, glaring light, the Ghouls had to squint before getting used to the luminosity.

Alpha had laid down in a peculiar position and respired shallowly.  
His eyes were glassy, and he did not seem to have recovered from the sudden interruption yet.  
Omega’s breathing as well was still very irregular, but his heart clenched with worry when he saw Earth’s puffy eyes and his tear glazed face.  
Hot sex aside, under no circumstance he wanted to see his little brother cry.  
“What’s wrong little one?” he asked as cautious as possible and sat up a bit, crotch still covered.  
Earth stood helplessly in the middle of the room and looked at him forlorn, before he let out a loud sob that shook his slim shoulders.  
“Come here buddy“, Omega invited him and spread his strong arms. Earth slowly scuttled towards them, his pale, naked feed plashing on the stone ground.  
He then threw his arms around his big brother’s neck, buried his face in the strong shoulder and started to sob uncontrollably.  
The two older Ghouls exchanged a look.

Alpha’s face was grimaced. He was clearly torn apart between sympathy for little Earth and absolute annoyance of being interrupted at that one thing he was oh so good at.  
Omega bit his lip.

His breathing became steadier, and he felt his erection from before slowly fade.  
This was probably better, because now he pulled his upset, petite brother into his lap and stroked his back.  
“What’s wrong?” he whispered again.  
“I-I had a nightmare“, whimpered Earth.  
Omega held him even closer and murmured as soothing as someone who had just been disturbed during sex could:  
“Everything’s alright now. Do you wanna talk about what happened?”  
Earth wiped with the sleeve of his light blue pyjama over his big, wet eyes and let out a hiccup.  
“I-well- we-we” he stammered.  
“Take a deep breath” Omega encouraged him gently.  
Earth took a shaky breath only to hide his face in Omegas damp, muscular chest.  
“I-I dreamed that you guys were burned alive and I wanted to help you, get someone, but I could neither move nor speak and-and then-“,  
Earth’s voice was muffled since he still pressed himself against the taller Ghoul but Omega could understand each word as the smaller one recounted every gruesome detail.  
Earth’s nightmare turned out to be quite gory, violent and graphic, which made Omega, squeeze him tighter. The things the smaller one described would unsettle him as well.  
Maybe they should not take the youngest into every movie they watched in the cinema…

Earth’s narration terminated in heartbreaking mewling.  
“I am scared”, he repeated again and again and Omega felt that besides sweat, tears were now as well streaming down his upper body.  
“I don’t want to go to sleep any more. Never again. I-I don’t want to have another nightmare”.  
Earth’s desperate weeping pulled at the bigger Ghoul’s heartstrings, so he softly suggested:  
“Everyone has to sleep Earth. But if Alpha would move a bit, you could sleep between us tonight if you want. We could protect you from every bad dream. How does that sound?”  
Alpha, who hadn’t said anything the whole time, now let out a frantic, needy groan.  
But Earth didn’t seem to notice that and raised his tear streaked face.  
His puffy, blue eyes looked both uncertain and hopeful back and forth between the other two Ghouls.  
“Really?”  
“Of course, come here”, Omega affirmed and patted the free space on the bed between him and Alpha.  
Earth crawled hesitantly from his older brother’s lap to the middle of the bed and Omega lifted the blanked a bit, so he could tuck in the little Ghoul.  
While still sniffling a bit, he wore a relieved expression as he cuddled up to Omega and closed his eyes.  
The strong Ghoul had mostly calmed down, heaving a deep sigh and adjusting to the current events.  
No more sex tonight apparently.  
He had found a comfortable position and looked contemplatively at the ceiling. 

However, Earth soon started to shift around and looked up frowning:  
“Why is the blanked sticky?”  
Omega could feel how his ears started to burn.  
“Well um…that’s because I spilled…something”, he spluttered.  
Alpha snorted, while Omega leaned hastily over and reached under the bed, searching for the spare-blanket. He had totally forgotten what they always did on that cloth.  
Of course, he couldn’t let his small brother sleep under the dirty sex-blanket.  
He threw the old one carelessly aside so that it only covered Alpha and unfolded the clean one over him and Earth.  
The youngest didn’t seem to question why he was stark-naked. Instead, he snuggled up to Omega again, grasped his strong arm, and clasped it firmly while curling up under the blanket.  
Omega ruffled through his flaxen hair and planted a soft kiss on his head.  
“Sleep now, it’s late. I’ll protect you!”  
Earth made a purring sound before he closed his eyes and mumbled: “Thank you”.

They were silent for a while and listened as Earth fell into a calm, peaceful slumber and his breathing evened.  
Then, after assuring the youngest really was asleep, Alpha broke the silence whispering:  
“I’m still hard”  
“What”, Omega hissed in disbelieve.  
“How can you still have an erection?”  
“How can you not have an erection any more?” Alpha shot back aghast.  
“The sex was mega hot!”  
Omega shook his head.

“Our little brother just came in terribly crying! I’ll ask you again: How can you still have an erection?”  
Alpha slowly turned to him and due to the light of the bedside lamp, Omega could very well make out the expression the other one wore.  
“Well-“, Alpha purred with a husky voice.  
“I think I like that solicitous big brother/daddy side of yours”.  
He trailed off and glanced at Omega with a particular look in his deep blue eyes.  
That look.  
The lascivious, needy look that said: Take me here and now!  
Omega groaned; how much he would like to follow this look.  
“Damn it Alpha don’t tempt me! Earth is lying between us”.

„But I’m so hooorny“, the taller Ghoul whined.  
Omega shook his head apologetic and sighed.  
“You know how much I’d like to continue. But what do you imagine me to do now? Have sex on top of him? And still, we have many evenings ahead where we can catch up”.  
He lowered his voice.  
„Maybe I allow you to do some bad things with me the next time. Things I normally wouldn’t allow you to do…“.  
Though it seemed to cheer Alpha up, it did not help his little big problem.  
He let out a pained moan. “And what am I supposed to do now?”  
The other Ghoul shrugged amused.  
“Think about Sister Imperator naked or something like that”.  
He leaned over, careful not to disturb the peacefully sleeping Earth and extinguished the light.  
From the other side of the bed came a horrified moan.  
While Omega made himself comfortable again with Earth still nestled up to him, he heard Alpha cursing and shifting around until he slowly came to rest.  
It was quiet for a while and again one could only hear the steady breathing of the youngest.  
With an exhausted sigh, Alpha rolled over to his brothers and as well laid one arm around Earth. He observed the delicate, little face and smiled softly.  
With his long fingers, he tenderly stroked the small Ghoul’s face.  
“I really admire how you could switch so fast between sex-mode and caring big brother. As much as I love him, I could never do that”.

Omega raised his impressive eyebrows. “You know that I can’t stand it to hear him cry. And Earth seemed totally devastated”.  
He looked at Alpha, whose face was illuminated silvery by the bright moon, and grimaced.  
“I think the last time he cried like that, was when we accidentally forgot him and Water in the forest”.  
Alpha hissed and then flinched.  
“Oh yeah I remember… I was pretty sure that Papa and Air would rip our heads of“.  
Omega slowly nodded, chuckling at the memory. He again straightened the blanket over the dinky body of the sleeping Ghoul while Alpha watched smirking.  
“I really do love the small one”, he shook his head tiredly.  
“But that was one hell of a bad moment!”  
Omega let out a throaty laugh.  
“Ja that’s true. Maybe it is time to give him the talk, so he knows that he shouldn’t bother people at night. Especially in this household where behind pretty much every door is some hanky-panky going on”.  
“Or we’ll just lock the door next time”.

**Author's Note:**

> (I bet Earth intentionally cockblocks Omega and Alpha when he is older)
> 
> I would be so so so happy about suggestions or critique so I could improve!
> 
> Love, Tanja ;) <3


End file.
